


Teacher Tease

by Bad_Humour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Legal, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, but only just, first fic, so still kind of underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Humour/pseuds/Bad_Humour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is hot for teacher. Specifically, Mr. Derek Hale, the new English professor. Stiles has a thing for emotionally constipated guys, apparently. Derek has a thing for hyper guys with amazing hair. Or maybe they just have a thing for each other.</p><p>Slow burn. No werewolves au. Stiles is 17 so almost legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Tease

New wip of a fic.


End file.
